Confliction
by Kiratisgod
Summary: Tygra Doesn't know what he wants, Lion-O is left Confused, and Wilykat might be in for a broken heart. Rated M for later chapters. Lion-OxTygra and Lion-OxWilykat


Tygra...

such an attractive cat.

I really didn't think I'd ever think of him that way. He was my brother, not a potential mate, but... Here I am, looking for the slightest hint of attraction from him. When we spar I let him pin me to the ground. I love it when he wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me close. Sure it hurts my muscles but there's no other way to get him to touch me. Every day I just think about how nice it would be to have him just come up behind me and hold me tenderly.

When I go to sleep, I hope that he's watching me, waiting for me to fall asleep; So that he can kiss my forehead. Listening to myself, I sound like a hopeless romantic, but who cares. I can love whoever I want to love and that cat is my brother, Tygra.

I know what you're thinking, What ever happened to Cheetara? I wasn't all that into her to begin with. She's a good friend but I could never see myself with her. That doesn't matter now anyway. She sort of... lost interest in us. Said something about us being too 'slow' for her. Whatever...

I'm watching him train. He can't see me and he doesn't know I'm there. I watch as his muscles contract with each movement he makes. God, those biceps, I love them. I want to just run my hands down those strong arms, feeling those sexy muscles, and maybe have him do the same to me. I don't think that'd happen, he would probably punch me in the face, but it's his fault. He did say he'd ring my bells. Hehe, that'd be the day.

I step closer even though I know he might pick up my scent. Tygra is one hell of a sight for anyone, he's attractive, and brother to the King. hmm, maybe I could use my authority as king to make him do something. Oh c'mon LionO! You're not gunna do that to him are you?...

Well,... maybe just an experiment... just to see how far I can take it.

I walk out of my hiding spot and he stops slicing the heads off of those dummies. He turned and looked at me, "Oh, LionO, it's you." I smiled at him. We shook hands and he bowed.

"Honestly, you don't have to do that, we're brothers!" I said.

"Yes, but you are still the king." He smirked, "Hey do you want to spar?" He seemed eager and I accepted.

I removed all weapons from my person and so did he. He got into position and stood still for a moment. "Think you'll win this time?" He had gotten cocky, I noticed, what with me letting him win everytime. "Maybe." I replied and he lunged at me.

Our hands came together and our fingers intertwined. He pushed and so did I, we were equal and couldn't push the other to the floor. He quickly moved our hands to the side, letting go of one of my hands and pulling me close. "Hnnngh." What can I say? Sometimes I just couldn't control the sounds I made. Luckily, he didn't notice and pushed me to the floor.

He pinned my legs and arms. I struggled for a second but then realized it was no good. "Okay okay, you got me!" I said and his grip were both panting; He smirked, "I always win." I just glared and he got off me. He stuck his hand out for me to take. He pulled me up and I stumbled into him (Obviously on purpose), his hands coming up to grab my shoulders.

"Hehe, klutz." He said. I looked up at him and pouted, "am not." I stood up straight and looked at him again.

"What?" He was still looking at me and his hands were still on my shoulders. The way he looked at me changed and his smirk had dissapeared. His grip became soft on my shoulders and they glided down my arms. My eyes widened and I could see him leaning closer to me.

"T-Tygra" I gulped and he let go. "Oh,...uh, good spar. I have to go check up on willykit and willykat." He waved and started walking away. That left me dumbfounded, what was he doing just now.

"Tygra!" I said, catching up to him and grabbing his arm. He turned to look at me with widened eyes. "What was that?" I asked looking him in the eye's.

"We sparred?" He rose an eyebrow.

"No, not that!" I couldn't help but feel desperate. He had just done something that was definitely out of the friend zone. I don't know what it was, but he did it! "What just happened, why ... Why were you looking at me like that?" I looked away, biting my lip.

He pulled his arm away from my hold, " What are you talking about? Are you okay little brother?" I noticed he put emphasis on the word brother. That crossed the line for me.

I looked up at him in anger. "Oh please, Tygra! You think I didn't notice that, you've got a lot of nerve to think you can get away with it."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay you need to relax."

I glared at him and balled my fists. "Brother's don't look at eachother as if they're going to kiss eachother!" I yelled. His eyes widened. I was about to continue yelling at him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hallway in the castle.

"LionO, don't say such things aloud! Someone could hear you! What do you think would happen if a scandolous rumor like that got out!" He whispered harshly.

"Scandolous rumor? You'd love to have people know you've been smooching the king wouldn't you? So don't try to ignore this and push it aside!" I whispered back just as harshly. His eyes averted mine.

I looked away and my voice came back softer, "Brothers just don't look at eachother like that... like they... like you wanted to kiss me." I felt my heart pound and my throat began to hurt. I was probably going to cry.

I wiped my eyes and looked up. He was gone. I pushed myself against the wall and slid down. "what the fuck just happened?" I felt my face soak with tears. I really hoped nobody came in to see me like this. It wouldn't exactly fit the image of King.

_-8 months later-_

Willykat placed the oh so traditional royal cape around my neck. He was still shorter than me; He was at my shoulder. "Are you excited about tonight?" He asked me. I sighed, "I guess." He gave me a suspicious stare. "Why the long face?" He said looking at my torso, probably enjoying the sight of my abs. He had come out a while back. "God can you get any sexier?" and he had told me he felt something for me but I turned him down because I thought I was in love with Cheetara. Boy what a mistake that was.

I'd be better off dating Willykat than Tygra. He probably hated me right now, we hadn't really talked much in the last eight months. Willykat blushed when I looked at him. He looked down at my torso and strapped my shirt closed. "Don't look at me like that, your eyes are too much." He smiled, still not looking at me.

I put my hand under his chin and made him look up. He looked at me still blushing and I think it worsened because I looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you still attracted to me?" I asked him. He squeaked and looked uncomfortable. "yes." He said. I placed my other hand on his lower back and pulled him close. His eyes widened and i leaned in close to his face. I pressed my lips against his gently then pulled away. He was blushing madly and looking at me. I brushed the back of my fingers against his cheek and pressed my forehead against his. "...Thank you." I whispered, smiling at him. He smiled back at me, "a-are you asking me to?"

I chuckled, "yes, I'm asking you to mate with me."

He gasped and wrapped his arms around my neck. He hugged me tightly, "Yes, yes, yes!" I hugged him back.

This was the right decision. I was going to be happy now; Willykat was a good person and I bet an even better lover. I didn't want to obsess over Tygra my whole life. This was the right choice.

I let Willykat go and walked over to a wooden wardrobe. I opened it and pulled out the clothing inside. "Please, wear this tonight." He looked at it curiously.

"what is it?" I smiled and brought it to him. "It's the queens royal cape." He blushed and his eyes seemed to water. "Y-you would let me be your queen?" I kissed his forehead and placed it nicely around his shoulders and tied it closed. It looked lovely, since he already had a formal shirt that showed his shoulders. He looked at himself in the mirror and I placed my hands on his shoulders. We both smiled and I held my hand out. He took it, "My Queen." He smiled, "My King." We both chuckled and we walked through the doors to the hall. We made our way to the Ball room. Most of the people who lived in the city were invited to mine, now our coronation. We walked in throught the doors and people immediately began to cheer. We made our way towards the the Ball room stairs that led to each side of the room. We got to the top and the crowd got silent.

"Today I stand before you to become your King. I will serve and protect this kingdom with all my might. I only ask one thing. To accept me and my mate as your King AND Queen!" A queen hadn't been in authority for years, so obviously the crowd was hesitant. However, they began to cheer and I held Willykat's hand in mine proudly.

The Coronation went on, with us saying our vows, having an elder bless us and make us swear loyalty to the city. He placed The kings crown on me and then placed the queens crown on Willykat. I held his hands in mine, smiling at him. He smiled at me and I leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back and then we pulled away and looked at the crowd. They all cheered and the party was on.

For the rest of the night, everyone danced and mingled. I even had a nice slow dance with Willykat. His sister had congradulated him and Cheetara had even shown up to say hi.

"LionO can I borrow my brother please?" Willykit asked. I nodded and Willykat kissed me on the cheek before leaving with his sister.

I walked through the ball room, not really looking for anything. Then I saw someone leaning against the ball room wall. "Tygra."


End file.
